


Formal Attire

by thesiriusblacklover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Remus Lupin, Christmas, Christmas at Hogwarts, F/M, Gay Sirius Black, James Potter - Freeform, Lily Evans - Freeform, M/M, remus lupin - Freeform, sirius black - Freeform, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesiriusblacklover/pseuds/thesiriusblacklover
Summary: This is a short wolfstar one-shot. Its mostly just fluff.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Formal Attire

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! And please please please let me know what you think!
> 
> Also, I have created a fan account on instagram called @thesiriusblacklover where I will post updates on my works in Ao3, and other harry potter related stuff, so I would love it if you followed me!

Sirius stood at the edge of the Great Hall, awkwardly tugging at his collar. He felt extremely uncomfortable in the dress robes he was currently wearing. The collar felt too tight around his neck, the robes not nearly as soft and enjoyable as the leather jacket he donned almost everyday. He was leaning against the wall behind the refreshment table, watching as James danced with Lily. James looked delighted as he danced with Lily in his arms, her long, bright, fiery hair falling all over him. Sirius could see the joy in his best friend's -no, his brother’s- eyes. This was all James had ever wanted for the past 7 years. Sirius was happy for him. Sirius was the one who had listened to James rant for hours about Lily, Sirius was the one who would comfort James after Lily rejected him for the millionth time. Sirius had been there the entire time, watching as their relationship grew from Lily hating James, to Lily laughing at his jokes, to them making small talk in the halls, to becoming potion partners, and finally to lovers. He felt slightly jealous of them, being able to show their affection for each other in public. He and Remus had been in a relationship almost as long as they have, but they had to hide it from the rest of the school in fear that their fellow students might not have the reaction they desired. Remus had decided not to come to the Christmas dance tonight, for the full moon was 2 nights ago, and he was still quite tired. Sirius wished he was here, and they were able to hold each, and sway their hips to the music while Remus rested his head on Sirius’s. He sighed, and started to make his way toward the refreshment table so he could drown his loneliness in sweets. He was about to grab a sweet-looking Canary Cream when Peter nudged his side.   
“Hey Padfoot!”  
“Pete! I didn’t even realize you were here! Have you been here the whole time?”  
“Yeah, I've been by the sweets the whole time.”  
“Oh, so no dancing then?”  
“Nah, i'm a horrible dancer, i’ve got two left feet. And besides, I don’t have anyone to dance with.”  
“I'm sure there's some young witch just dying to dance with you, Wormtail.”  
“Yeah, maybe. Hey! Is that Remus?”  
“What? Where? I thought he wasn’t coming tonight?” Sirius looked at the direction Peter was pointing, and his breath hitched as he took in the site of his beautiful boyfriend. Remus stood underneath the archway, sparkling gold eyes surveying the hall, looking for a special someone. Sirius took in the magnificent sight before him, Remus’s angelic blonde curls framed his face in an enticing manner, his intelligent eyes scanning the massive hall. He had on tan dress robes, with a light blue colored shirt underneath. His golden eyes met Sirius’s silver ones, and his mouth formed into a wide grin, showing his pearly white teeth. Sirius immediately started to walk toward him, and Remus did the same. Once they met, Sirius placed his arm on Remus’, and whispered,  
“Hey baby! I thought you weren’t gonna come tonight? Are you sure you feel alright?”  
“Yeah, I feel great. I slept all day, and Madam Pomfrey said that I could come.” Sirius smiled and nodded, once again taking in the sight of Remus, but from up close this time. He took the time to take in the finer details of his boyfriend, the soft freckles, and the beautiful scars scattering his perfect face.   
“I-I’m so glad you came. You look magnificent.” Remus blushed heavily, which made Sirius love him even more (if that was even possible). Sirius looked up at his boyfriend, and without thinking, and without warning, stood on his toes and kissed Remus. Sirius could sense that it surprised Remus, for he didn’t immediately return it, but it only took him mere moments to return the kiss with just as much passion as Sirius. In that moment, nothing else mattered. Sirius didn’t care if other students saw them. At that moment it was just the two of them. There was no Great Hall, no fellow students. Just the two of them, and their love for each other. Sirius knew that this was forever. Nothing could break this, not even the dark walls of Azkaban Prison, Sirius thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Please let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
